


Procrastination

by tromana



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/pseuds/tromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid may have treated her like a princess, but that didn't get her out of doing housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

“Cass?”

Cassie ignored Sid; instead she carried on tapping her pen against her chin and staring out at the middle distance. Nothing had particularly caught her attention. Instead, she was simply distracted in the pits of her own mind. Just because she was technically recovered, and technically, she had moved on and settled with Sid, it didn’t mean that she didn’t have issues. And besides, being easily distractible and lost in thought were hardly the worst things that could happen to a person.

Really, she should have been doing her dissertation. She’d held off on uni for a couple of years and it was eventually Sid who coaxed her into doing it at all. He’d persuaded her that she’d needed to go in order to make her full potential. And he, he had willingly thrown himself into the working lifestyle just so that she could do it. He said something about her being worth it.

Even now, in the third and final year of her English Literature degree, she still found it hard to truly concentrate on the task in hand. How could she when there were so many other wonderful things in the world to be doing? Especially so whenever she had Sidney Jenkins by her side. Most people thought he wasn’t anything special, but not Cassie. She knew just how fucking wonderful he was, right down to the very core.

And he treated her like a princess. Well, most of the time anyway.

“Cass!” he repeated, shouting this time.

She jumped, dropped the pen and turned around to stare at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she represented a deer caught in the headlights almost perfectly. Soon after, she broke out into a toothy grin and she could see Sid relax in an instant. He didn’t like it when she disappeared off into her own head, but she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t her fault.

“Have you finished?”

Cassie shook her head and he sighed in response.

“Do you have time-“

“For?” she interrupted.

“To help with the washing up,” he explained, with the patience of a saint. “I have to go work early in the morning.”

“Oh, right. Yes. Great!” she stuttered and blinked several times. “That’d be fantastic, really fantastic. I mean I can take a break. I’ve nearly finished anyway.”

Sid eyed her suspiciously, but Cassie was relieved when he seemed to take her word for it. She stood and quickly followed him through to the kitchen. Before he even had the chance to ask, she plunged her hand into the soapy hot water and scrubbed vigorously at the plate. Washing up was still quite a novelty to her; sometimes she forgot that eating meant it also created dishes to be cleaned. She beamed at Sid as she handed him dish after dish.

“Slow down, Cass,” Sid protested after she handed him the fifth dish within two minutes. “I can’t dry _that_ fast.”

She poked out her tongue before flicking some bubbles in his direction. Sid scowled, but Cassie knew he was only pretending to be annoyed. She watched as he carefully placed down the dish and tea towel before rounding on her. Before she had a chance to realise what he was doing, he had flicked some of the foam back at her in retaliation. Soon enough, chaos followed and they were in an all-out bubble war.

Once she was covered in bubbles, Sid wrapped his arms around her waist and soon enough, his lips met with hers. He tasted of pizza and beer and cigarettes. His hands roamed her body urgently, slipping underneath her t-shirt and across her bare skin. Naturally, she returned the favour with as much passion as she could muster. Within minutes, she found herself shedding both her clothes and Sid’s. When she had finally removed his pants, Cassie took a step back to admire the view.

When he closed the distance between them and took her into his arms, Cassie quickly decided that procrastination was far better done with somebody else than on her own.


End file.
